Beautiful Destruction
by HotSpiceCandies
Summary: Time-Travel fic. Hermione must go back in time to stop Tom Riddle from coming into power. With the wizarding world as they knew it crumbling they had no choice. But none of them expected the secrets that would come to light or the people they would love.
1. A Sinister Beginning

******A Beautiful Destruction**

******By: HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

******Warning:**___This fic is intended for mature audiences preferably 18+ for it's mature and dark themes. If you are easily offended or disturbed this will NOT be the fic for you._

******A/N:**___This fic has been wanting to be written for several years. It was even attempted once, still probably floating barely started hidden in the archives of this site. I have decided to try my hand at bringing it alive where all my friends have failed. Hopefully I can surprise them all with a finished product of a fic we all started since the sixth book hit the shelves. It's a Behemoth of a story with lots of twists and turns and a little piece of each of us inside__._

******A/N 2:**___Everyone who had a hand in this project gets a special thanks (You all know who you are) but no more than one of my best and most beloved friends Mel-Chan. Who was the one with me every step of the way. She helped me with theories and possibilities. She was my partner in crime on this journey of insanity and without her there pointing out plot holes, wrangling plot bunnies from the farm, having three hour conversations on the phone at a time on how to make these crack pairings work, and the countless times we researched the particularly difficult theory on time-travel. When everyone else gave up she didn't and this fic is ____**ESPECIALLY**____ for her._

* * *

**************Prologue {**_**A Sinister Beginning**_******}**

******Friday August 19th , 1938**

******5:30 PM**

Two figures made their way down the long bare hallway. One a woman no older than forty with a severe looking hair do and the other an elderly man that looked much younger than his age with a long two foot beard.

"There have been Incidences with the other children. Nasty things."

Dumbledore was slightly taken aback by this admission from the woman. While it's not unusual for unhappy children to accidentally lash out with their magic he's never quite seen anything so vicious as what he was hearing from Mrs. Cole. Either this child is extremely gifted or terribly disturbed.

"This is him." She stated as she paused for a moment as if gathering her courage before tentatively knocking on the door. Pushing it open gently she spoke "Tom, You have a visitor."

The child didn't say a word, didn't even look behind him to see who it was as Mrs. Cole was quick to make herself scarce. Dumbledore had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, as if something wasn't quite right. After all someone as strict looking as Mrs. Cole pratically running down the hall away from one of her young charges didn't bode well with him.

As he made his way inside the boy startled him by shouting "Don't!" Confused he slowly made his way closer to the child treating him as a frightened animal. "Don't what?" He asked gently before taking a seat close by.

"You...you're not a doctor are you?"

"No, I can assure you I'm not. I'm a Professor."

"I don't believe you." The child stated, "She's always sending up doctors. She wants me looked at you know? They all think I'm different."

"Well, perhaps they're right? You are different." Dumbledore began however was interrupted,

"I'm not mad!" Tom screamed looking at Dumbledore with such a hatred and loathing Dumbledore was taken aback. What have they been doing to this child? What have they been telling him?

" I assure you." Asserted Dumbledore shaking his head. "That Hogwarts is not a place for mad people. Hogwarts is a school, a school of magic."

There was a thick silence between them as Tom didn't bother to say anything and merely stared at Dumbledore with a blank look on his face. A look that he has seen on many a hopeless child. He felt sad for the child. Sad for the cards that he was dealt and the cruelty of fate.

"You can do things can't you Tom? Things other children can't."

Tom didn't say anything for a moment, Dumbledore could almost see the inner struggle as he finally decided to talk.

"I can move things without touching them, I can make animals do what I want without training them, I can make bad things happen to people who are very mean to me, I can make them hurt if I want." As almost an after thought Tom added, "Who are you?"

Dumbledore shocked and more then a little disturbed by the boys answer was startled into answering, "Well, I'm like you Tom. I'm different."

"Prove it."

Without moving or saying a word Dumbledore merely crossed his legs and laced his fingers together in his lap. The wardrobe in the room burst into flames. Tom was startled for a moment, then a look of utter awe danced across his young face.

There was a rattling and thumping kind of noise. "I think something is trying to get out of your wardrobe Tom."

Wearily Tom got up from his chair and made his way over to the flaming wardrobe. The door swung open on it's own accord and Tom peered inside to see a small rattling metal box. Picking it up he turned around and brought it back over to Dumbledore the wardrobe shut itself and the fire was out and gone as if it was never there to begin with.

Dumping the contents down on the bed it was just a bunch of playthings. A harmonica, a toy soldier, and a bright red Yo-Yo.

"Thievery is not tolerated at Hogwarts Tom. At Hogwarts you won't just be taught on how to use magic but to also control it. You understand me?"

Looking deep into those Grey eyes Dumbledore repressed a shudder. They were so cold and indifferent and full of knowledge.

Grabbing a letter out from his inside coat pocket he set it down upon the boys work desk before turning around and taking his leave. However before he even made his way out the door the boy spoke, "I can speak to snakes too."

That stopped Dumbledore right in his tracks.

"They find me." Tom continued, "Whisper things to me. Is that normal for someone like me?"

Turning around slowly Dumbledore answered, "No, Tom it is not."

The boy blinked, not moving, not speaking, no emotion playing on his young face. Thoroughly disturbed and wanting to get as far away from the child as he could he nodded his head in farewell announcing. "I'll see you September the 1st, everything you need to know will be in that letter I left you."

And with that, Dumbledore got out of there as fast as his feet could carry him.

There was something about Tom Marvolo Riddle that wasn't quite right.

* * *

******A/N:****_ I only had to watch the sixth harry potter movie a half a dozen times for this chapter but YAY! It's finally done. It's super short because it's the prologue the next chapter probably won't be that long either because the story is still setting up. But do not fear they will get longer length wise soon._**

**_This is a baby born from friendship and every review would mean the world. Criticism will be just as fantastic as any kind word so please do not hold back!_**

******R+R**


	2. The Burrow

**A Beautiful Destruction **

**By: HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

**A/N: **_I know I didn't mention this last time but the fic is non HBP or DH Compliant. I pick up where the sixth book begins and it gets AU from here._

* * *

**Chapter 1 {**_The Burrow_**}**

**Monday August 19th , 1996**

**5:30 PM**

"Mum!" Ginny cried running toward the stairs the book she was going to read, long forgotten in her hand.

"What is it Ginny?" Molly asked worriedly as she made her way down the stairs to meet her daughter halfway.

"I was only wondering when Harry got here?"

"Harry?" Molly questioned confused, "Harry who?"

Ginny rolled her eyes "Harry Potter of course."

"That's ridiculous! I would know if Harry Potter was in my house now wouldn't I?"

"Well his trunk is here and so is his owl."

"Harry's here?" Ron asked poking his head over the bannister.

"Isn't he up there with you?" Ginny asked

"No, I haven't seen him since summer started."

"Did someone mention Harry?" Hermione asked, shuffling out of Ginny's room with her bathrobe on.

"Yes. I did. He's wondering about the house apparently."

"Really?" Hermione asked

"Really."

The voice startled everyone as Ginny grinned and turned around to run back into the living room.

"Harry! You're here!" throwing her arms around his neck she gave him a vicious hug.

A few seconds later, everyone else came running in giving him hugs and in Molly's case a good motherly kiss on the cheek.

"Why didn't you let us know you were coming dear?"

"It was a surprise to me too. Dumbledore." Harry answered smiling sheepishly in way of explanation.

"Oh! That man!" Laughing, Molly continued, "But oh, what would we do without him?"

"Hey, Hermione? You got a bit of toothpaste..." Ron pointed out

Hermione quickly swiped at her mouth quickly getting rid of the offending paste as she looked at Ron. "Did I get it?"

Nodding, he went over and grabbed some of Harry's stuff. "I'll help you carry your stuff upstairs mate."

**HGTR**

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny we're all sitting around the floor in Ron's room chatting about their summers and trying to catch up a bit. After a couple of quidditch stories from Ron, Harry asked, "So when did you get here Hermione?"

"A Few days ago. Although for a while I didn't think I'd be coming at all."

Ron sighed, "Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That ...it's too dangerous."

"Oh, come on." Harry stated

"She's not alone. Even my parents who are muggles know that something bad is happening. They weren't too keen in my being here."

"I don't blame Mum." Ginny piped up, "A lot of bad things have been happening lately."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed a dark look crossing her face. "We heard the Order talking with one of Fred and Georges extendable ears that the Death Eaters have been on the move. Early this summer they killed Lavender Brown's Parents. No one knows about what happened but she's pretty shaken up."

"And Luna's dad was captured." Ginny muttered, "I guess they didn't like all the truth he was printing in the Quibbler."

"Whats going to happen to them?" Harry asked anger welling inside at the injustice of it all.

"Right now Dumbledore has them staying at Hogwarts. I don't right know what they are going to do once summer rolls around again." said Ron.

"I'm probably going to have Luna stay with us next summer." Ginny whispered, "She's one of my best friends. I hate that this happened to her, I mean she already lost her mum...now her dad too..."

"Anyway!" Ron exclaimed bringing the subject back around "Dad stepped in when mum told us we couldn't go and told her she was being barmy. It took a few days but she came around."

"But what I don't understand is that this is Hogwarts we're talking about. Dumbledore is there, what can be safer?" Harry asked

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look. "There's been a lot of talk recently..." Hermione said "That well...Dumbledore is getting a bit old."

_'And senile.' _Hermione added in her thoughts. For the past couple of years now she's been a bit suspicious about Dumbledore and the way he handled things. Something about depending on Harry to defeat the Dark Lord just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Rubbish!" Harry exclaimed, "He's only...What is he?"

"one hundred and fifty?" Ron supplied helpfully "Give or take a few."

Everyone burst out laughing at this, releasing the tension that was slowly building in the room.

**HGTR**

Later that evening while everyone was tucked asleep in their beds. Harry Lurked. He wasn't able to go to sleep, so many thoughts swirling in his mind as he tried to come to terms with the horrible truth that this war...is starting to take a terrible turn for the worst.

People have died. _Hell _they're still dying and nothing is being done about it.

He hated sitting on his bum and twiddling his thumbs. But what was there to do?

The Order refused to include them in any meetings feeling that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still to young to join even though they were all very nearly of age.

Dumbledore refuses to let him in on anything. He feels as if he stumbling along in the dark with out a single clue on what needs to be done or what he should do.

Worst of all, is the knowledge of going back to school and pretending that everything is all right.

"Harry?"

Ginny's voice startled him out of his thoughts as she approached him on the stair bathrobe wrapped tightly around her.

"Are you all right?"

Harry didn't answer, instead he did something he thought about doing since the middle of his fifth year in Hogwarts. Feeling as if time is too short, He stood up from where he was sitting on the stair well grabbed Ginny by the shoulders and kissed her.

She responded at first, lips softly caressing lips before tongues started their gentle exploration.

When they finally pulled away they both looked at each other kind of awkwardly.

"That was...nice." stated Harry rubbing his hand on the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"Yeah it was but..."

"There was no spark for you either huh?"

Ginny sighed with relief, "Oh good. I'm glad I'm not the only one that felt this way. Harry I love you, but I think it's only..."

"As a brother?" Harry finished "Don't worry Gin, I know what you mean."

Just then a loud booming noise came from outside. Hurriedly they both ran up to the second story landing to peek out the window...and what they saw horrified them.

Fire and Death Eaters were everywhere.

Wasting no time, Harry flew down the stairs jumping three at a time as he made his way through the house and out the door with the other Order Members. Remus and Tonks were there wands up as they took in the scene.

"Watcher Harry!" Tonks called from the front porch.

Harry Ignored her his eyes on Bellatrix Lestrange.

She smiled at him, a cruel and unforgiving twist of the lips before she giggled madly and took off into the fields.

Harry didn't miss a beat as he ran after her.

"HARRY! NO!" Remus shouted, before he and Tonks ran off to try and keep up, However the fire went wild attacking and swishing at them keeping them from going any further.

"BLOODY HELL!" Tonks screamed, as Ginny ran from the house and through the tinniest opening the fire allowed.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!" Bellatrix's crazed screams echoed through the air as Harry struggled to keep up. A rage was slowly building inside and he felt as if he was about to erupt.

"COME GET ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Silence fell and Harry stopped, confused he held still only to have Ginny run right into him.

"Ginny!" He whispered fiercely "What are you doing here?"

Ginny snorted, "Like I'm going to let you face death eaters alone."

They heard rustling and to their horror Fenrir Greyback emerged looking at them as if they were his dinner.

"STUPEFY!" Harry Shouted,

Fenrir deflected the spell easily and Ginny and Harry were off running as fast as they could to get away only stopping when Ginny tripped into muddy ankle deep water.

"Oh, Hell!" She exclaimed, trying her best to scramble back onto her feet.

Spells were coming from all directions. Ginny and Harry fought back the best they could unable to see their enemy from the tall grass and cats tail. Deflecting spell after spell.

In a flash Remus and Tonks appeared.

"Bloody finally." Tonks exclaimed looking at Harry as Molly and Arthur emerged a minute later.

It was quite for a moment then suddenly, black smoke all around flew up into the sky rushing toward the direction of the burrow.

"Oh no..." Ginny gasped, as everyone headed back to their home.

What they saw when they got back was a horrible sight. Everyone and a few meager belongings sat out in the front lawn. Watching as The burrow went up in flames the Dark Mark hovering over the only home Harry knew besides Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Molly." Arthur soothed as he wrapped his arms around his shaking wife. "We're all safe. And we can always rebuild."

Hermione watched the scene with utter disbelief, her mind running a million thoughts a minute, when she glanced over at Harry and caught his eye she realized they were both thinking the same thing.

Something needed to be done.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! That was fun to write. Anyway there is a couple of things I wanted to mention. **

**While this chain of events is clearly movie based I also plan to use the books as well so it's not set in a particular verse as I will enjoy using all mediums that have been given to us rabid fan girls.**

**Also this fic as I think I've mentioned before is a BEHEMOTH! It's going to be quite a few chapters before Hermione will even MEET Tom let alone fall in love with him.**

**AND BEFORE I GO! I WANT TO WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY THANKSGIVING! **

**Anyway R+R :3**


	3. Lord Voldemort

**A Beautiful Destruction **

**By: HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

******Chapter 2: {**_**Lord Voldemort**_******}**

******Thursday March 17th , 1943**

******8:00 PM**

Tom Riddle was a curious boy. Smart, handsome, a favorite among the teachers, and popular with the girls he seemed annoyingly perfect.

But there was one thing, one teeny tiny little thing that ruined his perfection. A secret he kept buried, deep down inside and hidden from his fellow Slytherins. His father.

The man he never knew haunted him.

He was sure, he was so very sure that his ___mother_had to have been the muggle. After all she is the one who was weak enough to die giving birth to him. It just didn't seem proper to Tom that his magical parent would be the one dead while the muggle one walked about happy and carefree.

He had searched for the truth about his family since he had started here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Perusing the library at odd hours of the night, skimming the Trophy room and prefect records in hopes of seeing another Tom Riddle listed among the names. It was only when he thought of looking up his middle name, the name his mother had given him in honor of her father that he had found the truth.

His mother was the magical one, and not only that but the direct heir of Slytherin himself.

Scrunching up his nose, he glanced at the parchment where he had written his name. A name he inherited from his filthy muggle father.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Tom. What a filthy common name, with a name like Tom Riddle he was surprised people didn't mistake him for a mudblood.

Absently he began rearranging the letters in his name.

"_Master..."_

the voice gave him pause as he listened intently to his surroundings, glancing out of the corner of his eye he saw nothing but the dim light of the candle sitting on his desk and shadows dancing along the bookshelves. All was silent in the library until...

"_Masssster..."_

It was that thing again. That Basilisk. Tom had to admit he regretted freeing it from it's prison in the secret chamber in Hogwarts underbelly for the sole reason that he hadn't had much peace since he did. Sighing he set his quill down as he hissed,

"_What?"_

"_The old one is getting suspicious."_

He didn't have to ask who the old one was. _"Dumbledore doesn't have a thing on me. Besides headmaster Dippet loves me, he wouldn't believe a word Dumbledore says."_

"_The old one is powerful and well respected by his peers. The headmaster may favor you now but if the old one pushes he will crumble."_

Tom nodded, completely lost in thought. The basilisk has a point, Dippet was a fool and easily swayed under the tinniest bit of pressure. Rubbing his temples to fight off the on coming headache he sighed again. He thought he was fulfilling a family legacy, purging the impurities out of the school...instead all it has done was cause him the worlds biggest constant headache.

"_They'll figure out how to cure the studentssss."_

"_They already have." _Tom snorted, What was the point? Really? When they already found a cure for the petrified mudbloods. All it did was inspire a little fear.

"_You're displeased with me."_

Tom fought hard to bite back the yes he wanted to say and instead settled for,_"Nothing really happened the way I had hoped."_

"_Come visit me masssster..."_

"All right, give me a minute."

He sighed again as he collected his things, making sure everything was neatly tucked into his bag. When he made sure he grabbed everything he stood and headed out of the library and toward the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

Despite the issues he had with the basilisk it was still the closest thing to a friend he had. Sure, Tom has plenty of acquaintances and he was a well respected person in his house _now,_ but there was no one he would really ___talk _to. Except this blasted serpent.

When he made it to the girls loo he made sure to look around so no one would catch him entering. If anyone saw him, he didn't think he could ever live it down. When he realized it was clear he made his way inside and over toward the broken sink.

"_Open..."_

"Who's there?!"

Tom whirled around to see a dreary looking girl in frumpy clothes and big round glasses. The girl blinked owlishly at him as she peeked out of her stall. She clearly looked as if she was in there crying for a good while and Tom cursed himself for not paying enough attention to make sure no one was in here.

"What are you..."

She never got to finish the sentence.

Slightly horrified but doing well to school his features, the girl merely dropped, literally dead onto the cold hard floor. Turning back around to face the sink that was no longer a sink but the opening to the Chamber of Secrets he realized the basilisk had come out.

"_Shessss dead."_

Tom didn't say a word. Numb he continued to stare at the body.

"_Filthy blood she had."_

Tom has never ___killed _anyone before. He's hurt people, some could even call it torture, he's inspired fear but never in all of his fifteen years had he actually___killed _someone.

"_Masssster?"_

Still Tom did not respond. He could recognize the girl now. A younger girl, Ravenclaw he believes, her name he thinks was Myrtle. Should he get someone? No! Of course not! How would he explain how he found her? Tell everyone he just likes to take midnight strolls through the castle and visit the girls loo?

___**This is what you wanted isn't it?**_

___'No!' _Tom thought to himself___'I didn't want too...kill...'_

The voice laughed cruel and loud it resonated inside of Tom's head.

___**Sure it is. You're fulfilling your legacy. You're purging the magical world of it's filth.**_

___'I didn't think I'd have to kill anyone...'_

___**Sure you have. You have thought of killing loads of people. How did you think things would go by opening the chamber? You wanted the basilisk out, you wanted it to kill...**_

___'What should I do with the body?'_Tom thought, not even realizing that he was actually conversing with himself.

___**Leave it. Pretend you were never here...no one will suspect you...**_

The basilisk has long since been gone, slithered away back into the hole in which it came. Tom never noticed the basilisk's attempts to talk or it's exasperation when it left. He was trapped in his own thoughts far away from reality as he was held captive by the very voice that sounded too cruel to be even him inside his head.

___**You can rule the world, purge it, rebuild it...make it into a place it should be.**_

___'How could I do that?'_

___**You know what you have to do. You've already had it figured out.**_

___'That's unimaginable Dark Magic...'_

___**So? You weren't afraid of Dark Magic before. You're Slytherins heir...what would you think the Great Salazar Slytherin himself think if he saw you?**_

___'It's dangerous...'_

___**What's a little danger if you can live forever?**_

___'But my soul...'_

___**You don't need it. You're doing what's right for the wizarding world.**_

Tom pondered on that for a moment, before tentatively asking, "Who are you?" He was unaware that he had asked the question out loud.

___**You know who I am Tom, I'm you. Look at the parchment.**_

Parchment? Curiously Tom riffled through his bag until he came up with a single loose piece of parchment. The very one he was writing on back in the Library. Looking at it, it read...

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

Voldemort? Tearing his eyes away from the parchment he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. Staring back at him wasn't his usual Steele Grey eyes...

no what was staring back was a strangers eyes that were the oddest color...

They were the color of blood.

* * *

**__****A/N: This chapter was a bit difficult to write. It was a real challenge to portray Tom as well...Tom without making him a hardcore Villain you always see and read about. Plus I'm trying to foreshadow without it being so obvious it's beating you in the face as well as not making it so subtle I may as well not have even put it in there.**

**__****Anyway I'm rambling...**

**__****R+R :)**


	4. An Unbreakable Vow

******Beautiful Destruction **

******By: HotSpiceCandies**

* * *

******Chapter 3:****__****{**___**An Unbreakable Vow**_**__****}**

******Saturday August 24th , 1996**

******2:30 PM**

Draco was a nervous wreck.

Lucius had come into his room earlier that afternoon and had announced in that signature Malfoy sneer that Draco was to come with him later that evening to meet the Dark Lord.

Draco didn't___want _to meet the Dark Lord. But like a good son and a good Malfoy he sneered back in that signature Malfoy way and lied through his teeth to his father telling him how delighted he would be to meet him.

Now Draco was stuck. He couldn't admit that he actually didn't buy into this whole _superior pure blood _thing after all if his father ever found out, Lucius would actually___kill _him. Flopping onto his bed Draco sighed, unable to fathom how he could worm is way out of this... What could he do? Who would help him?

All his friends were in the same situation that he was in and half of them didn't even want a way out. He could approach that blasted Harry Potter, and if it didn't physically pain him to do so, he might have. Snape? While the man was his godfather he was also the right hand of the man that Draco was trying to get away from. All that left him with was ...

_Dumbledore._

Shooting out of bed he made his way to his desk and pulled a piece of parchment out of his desk drawer. With a bottle of ink and a quill he began to pen a letter to Dumbledore, hoping against hope that maybe he can escape the terrible fate he was going to be forced to endure.

**HGTM**

******7:30 pm, Same day**

"Cissy, you ___can't _do this, he can't be trusted!"

The rain came down hard nearly drowning out Bellatrix's harshly whispered words. As they both were walking brisquly down Spinner's end.

"The Dark Lord trusts him." Was Narcissa's only reply as her eyes scanned the tall, dilapidated brick houses trying to find the right one.

"The Dark Lord is mistaken!"

Ignoring that statement Narcissa found the house she was looking for, and a little desperately she knocked rapidly on the door.

When it opened, startled black eyes were staring at her and her sister before finally schooling themselves into a blank expression.

"Please, Come in."

Once they were inside and away from the rain, Narcissa pulled back her hood and nervously began ringing her hands.

"I-I know I not ought to be here..." She began "The Dark Lord himself forbade me to speak of this-"

"If the Dark Lord has forbidden it then you are not to speak." Snape state dryly before snapping, "Put that down Bella! We mustn't touch what isn't ours."

Bellatrix glared as she placed his bauble rather harshly back on the fireplace mantle.

"As it so happens I am aware of your situation Narcissa."

"The Dark Lord? He told you?" Bellatrix asked, completely confounded by the idea that her brilliant master would even confide into such a slimy snake.

Narcissa looked upon the dark man in such unabashed hope.

"Your sister doubts me. Understandable, over the years I have played my part well, so well in fact I have been able to deceive one of the greatest wizards of all time."

Bellatrix made a loud snoring noise to express her disinterest in a story she has heard a thousand times.

Barreling on as if he didn't hear her Snape continued, "Dumbledore is a ___great _wizard only a fool would question it."

"I don't doubt you Severus." Narcissa stated

"You should be on it Cissy, ask about Draco." Bella demanded getting a little impatient.

Looking between both her sister and Severus her face crumbled into an emotional mess. "He, He's just a boy."

"I can not change the Dark Lords mind." He began pausing to Let Narcissa wipe the tears that were stubbornly trying escape "However, I think there may be a way that I could help Draco."

"Severus..."

"Swear to it." Bellatrix interjected

Narcissa and Severus both turned to her in surprise. Severus's lips pressed together in a thin line as Narcissa's eyes were wide, questioning her sisters motive.

"Make the unbreakable vow."

After a long stretch of silence Bellatrix sighed loudly, "I knew it." She whispered, "it was just empty words."

"He'll give it his best effort Cissy, but when it matters most he'll just slither back into his hole." Sneering she added, "He's nothing more than a coward."

Angry, Severus hissed, "Take out your wand Bella."

Gasping Narcissa looked at him wildly, hope written clearly all over her face. Severus reached out and grasped her wrist as she did the same with his own. Bellatrix had already had her wand out and ready as she began the right complicated wand movements to begin the unbreakable vow.

"Will you Severus Snape, watch over Draco Malfoy as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes." She was circling around them, grinning madly as she watched Snape in glee.

"I will." Severus answered, The bands around his and Narcissa's arms glowed a bit brighter from the promise.

"And will you, to the best of your ability protect him from harm?"

"I will." The bonds flared brighter again.

"And if Draco shall fail will you, yourself carry out the deed the Dark Lord had set Draco out to do?"

Severus resisted the urge to turn and glare at the circling vulture. Comprehension of the trap the blasted harpy had set him up for. For several long pauses he didn't say a word, before finally sighing in defeat.

"I will." It flared brightly for the last time before completely disappearing, quickly Severus pulled his hand away from Narcissa resisting the urge to rub the unpleasantness away.

Bellatrix grinned, "It is done."

******HGTM**

******Sunday, August 25th, 1996**

******1:24 am**

Dumbledore was surprised to see not one but three letters swooping in at an ungodly hour in the morning. Quickly opening and reading the first eyes scanning every word greedily, his shoulders drooped, when he opened and finished reading the second letter he was beginning to feel all his one hundred and fifty years.

And finally when he opened and read the third letter he found himself collapsing into his desk chair his heart as heavy as his mind.

Things have not happened the way he has hoped.

Sighing, he penned a reply back to the first letter and once Fawkes was gone to deliver it, Dumbledore pondered on how to turn these unfortunate turn of events into something they could use as an advantage.

He doubted that a lemon drop will help him with this one.

* * *

**A/N:****_Pretty excited on how well these chapters are coming along. Pretty soon I'll have everyone reunited in Hogwarts and from there, well then we can actually get this story started hm?_**

**R+R :3**


End file.
